Terrorist xXx One Shot xXx
by Ding Dong's DnG
Summary: Shinobu? Hmmm. What's going on? Blood? Shinbou? Why are you screaming? I feel sick.. MiyagixShinobu Terrorist.


"Miyagi!"

The voice rattled his head, what was going on? He felt sick to his stomach, his name continued to be called. Then it muffled, another mumble then a sharp, high scream. His eyes flickered open, what was happening?

Shinobu was being held against his will by a man. His hand over the small teens mouth. Miyagi's head hurt something awful, his arms felt numb. What the hell was going on?! The man looked over at Miyagi and sighed irritated.

"I though you were dead." He groaned. Miyagi felt water over him, he looked down. His white shirt. Covered. In blood. He stayed calm or as calm as he could. He held his breath, was that why his head hurt? Where was he bleeding from? What the hell was going on!?! Shinobu was over joyed to see MIyagi's eyes open, he thought he'd been killed already. Miyagi watched the man take out a knife and throw Shinobu to the floor and walked close to Miyagi. Shinobu fell down with a thumb soon rising and darted at the man.

"Don't you dare touch _my_ Miyagi!" He yelled throwing a near by vase at the man. The man turned and the vase missed him, hitting the wall. It shattered. Water sunk into the carpet, just like Miyagi's blood. Shinobu's eyes swelled, filling with salty water. The man swung the knife but Miyagi grabbed the man's leg with his numbed arm and swung him down. Shinobu ran out of the room and called the police. Miyagi fell his leg lose all the new strength it had. He fell on the man, his eyes widened. When Shinobu finished he ran back and saw the scene.

" What are you doing!?" Shinobu went over and pulled Miyagi off and punched the man in the face. " Don't touch him! **Don't!**"

The man held his face, his nose had to have been broken. Miyagi noticed a gun in the corner, his leg hurt even worse. He looked down and with shock he saw the bullet mark. What did this man want? Shinobu backed up and took Miyagi's hand and rushed them both into the professors room. The door clicked and locked. Miyagi fell on his bed, his arms were shot too, his right leg and his head was bleeding. No shot there, thank god. Shinobu fell next to him.

"I called 911 and the cops. they'll be here soon-" Shinobu breathed out, his eyes opened and those tears he'd been to terrified to show fell. Miyagi looked over at him,

"How'd this happen?"

Shinobu looked over, " Don't you remember?"

" No..I just remember us eating dinner and a knock at the door. It's all black after that."

Shinobu was about to explain but the police arrived and soon the paramedics. Shinobu was in the vehicle with Miyagi the drive to the hospital, holding his hand. He whispered he was sorry to Miyagi but he didn't know why.

xXx

Nowaki walked into the room, his sempai Tsumori right behind him. He put a hand on Shinobu's shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine kid," He said with a sweet smile and a light laugh. " He'll be fine once his leg and arm are healed. He can go home today."

Shinobu gave a warm smile at Nowaki. Miyagi was wheeled out of his room. Hiroki brung him out.

" You dumb ass. Why'd you have to go and protect the kid. You won't be in this damn mess..." He snorted at his co-worker.

"...I was in the moment. Hush your mouth." He said, one arm was broken, the left thank god. Plus his right leg. Shinobu's wrist was broken, a black brace on it. Miyagi smiled as Shinobu dove himself at Miyagi, a long hug was in order. Miyagi laughed as he heard the teen sobbing on his shoulder. Nowaki felt Tsumori hug Nowaki.

"What a sweet moment~" Tsumori said, looking at Hiroki with a devilish smirk. Hiroki gave a dirty looked back. _How dare he do that to Nowaki- he's mine! _Nowaki nodded then looked over at Hiroki.

" Yeah- Hey sempai can you hold on?" Tsumori blinked and let go. Nowaki walked over to Hiroki and hugged him, kissing his cheek quick, whispering 'I love you' Shinobu over heard that and looked over at Miyagi. Who now was watching Tsumori's growing anger. Hiroki pushed him off, " Don't do that in public! " Hiroki yelled and backed up. _Thank you, Nowaki..._ Miyagi laughed and looked at Hiroki,

"So who's driving me home?"

" I am." Hiroki answered, taking ahold of the wheelchair. " See you at home Nowaki.."

Nowaki looked at him and then nodded. He though he'd done something wrong. He watched Hiroki and Miyagi walk down the hallway. Tsumori soon graded him and pulled him off. Shinobu blinked.

"Love triangle?" He thought then darted down the hall, " Wait for me!"

xXx

"Hmm?" Shinobu said when he woke up to his own apartment. His head came up quick. " Miyagi?"

No response.

"Huh?"

He walked over to the door and opened it, knocking on Miyagi's door and hearing a low, "Come in."

Shinobu walked in and shut the door. Flicking the lock.

"How you doing?"

" Pretty good.."

" I'm sorry."

" About what?"

" That man was sent to kill you...From my sister."

" Heh. She misses me that much." He joked.

" It's not funny he almost did it!" He said with a bit of helplessness in his voice.

" Oh Shinobu..." He sighed. " Come here."

Shinobu walked over, holding in tears. Miyagi pulled him down, his right hand going through Shinobu's hair. Lips touched. The brief contact startled Shinobu. He back up then didn't resist. miyagi let him go,

" I'm not dying! Never- not this old man!" He said kissing the teenager. Shinobu sat on his lab and wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck. The teen looked down at him.

" I love you."

Miyagi took that in then a long silence. Shinobu's face lit up and he kissed MIyagi absolutely flabbergasted. Only because Miyagi replied with...

" I love you too, Shinobu."


End file.
